


ART: Shelter From The Storm (Lucius/Narcissa)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Narcissa after the Battle of Hogwarts. I imagine Lucius has found a little doorway to one side and they've collapsed on the steps.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted 2013. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Shelter From The Storm (Lucius/Narcissa)

[Shelter From The Storm](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Shelter-From-The-Storm-Lucius-and-Narcissa-413137601) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
